La vida busca instruirte
by Sayscam12
Summary: Un fic basado en la canción Sé Vos de Almafuerte. Mikuo un mayordomo y Rin una princesa con un futuro horrible. Rin- Puedes ayudarme?


_Pov normal_

-Mira que bonita que es esa chica- decía una pelirroja mirando en el centro de la pista a una de las chicas que se encontraba sentada.

-muy bonita. ¿Como se llama? - pregunta nuestra querida miku que estaba junto con teto en su grupo.

-sin duda es rin kagamine, una princesa de 18 años- afirma len.

-ahhh que linda que es-decían miku y teto haciendo coro.

_Rin pov_

Otra vez en las elegantes fiestas de mi madre, esto es un gran fastidio, tener que fingir ser una princesita como todas las tontas que están en esta fiesta es aburrido.

-rin.. saluda a gakupo, es un colega de tu madre- me decía mientras aquella mujer manipuladora que tengo por madre me presentaba a un chico muy grande que yo.

-mucho gusto- le dije con una sonrisa tan falsa, pero siento como si el no se hubiera dado cuenta- lo siento gakupo pero tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego- dije con una reverencia.

-espera- me dijo el bruto agarrándome de la muñeca, quien se piensa que soy? - podemos hablar un momento?- genial! mi madre desapareció, y ahora que hago?

-eh-h disculpe la verdad es que estoy muy ocupada...-dije, ya me estaba dando miedo, no es que justamente a el, sino que si yo me defiendo todo se ira a la mierda y mi madre me castigara.

**Vamos che, porque dejar**

**que tus sueños se desperdicien.**

Pero justo cuando iba a actuar, aparece mi super heroe, como te amo mikuo! bueno la verdad es que no lo amo es mi mejor amigo y es tan que nunca se lo admitiria en la cara.

Mikuo apareció y le dijo a gakupo-Disculpe pero necesitaria con urgencia hablar con mi ama- el también mostraba una cara con una sonrisa muy falsa.

-ho! mikuo, te estaba buscando para atender unos asuntos, de veras me disculpo mucho gakupo, no fue mi intención dejarlo- le dije con una sonrisa, en un momento siento que no entiendo nada, osea gakupo estaba muy rojo y mikuo estaba como muy enojado, alguien que me explique.

-disculpe señorita rin, cuando usted se desocupe seguiremos hablando- genial! uno menos! pero cuando vamos escapando con mikuo, este posa su brazo en mi hombro y siento como me baja su brazo a mi cadera, si, este merece un castigo.

_Mikuo pov_

Genial! este tipo se quiso pasar con mi linda rin, claro que le deje muy bien en claro que tipo de relación teníamos cuando baje mi brazo y lo mire con una cara de ganador.

-Mikuo!- me dijo rin con un puchero, que linda es.

-digame, ama- le dije yo con una sonrisa verdadera, sabia que dentro de toda esta falsedad de fiesta que la madre de rin creaba, las sonrisas perfectas y verdaderas de rin, eran solo y exclusivamente para mi.

-tengo hambre pero aca nomas hay ensaladas- me dijo, claro mi linda rin tiene otro tipo de dietas donde incluye comida con alto índice de calorías

-jajajaja!- no podía resistirme, esta chica era lo mas lindo que conozco- porque sigues fingiendo esto?- le dije con una sonrisa melancólica, odio ver sufrir a rin.

**Si no sos vos, triste será**

**si no sos vos será muy triste.**

-quiero que mi madre este orgullosa de mi- me dijo mirando al suelo, casi me mata, odio verla asi pero al mismo tiempo me siento bien porque rin muestra como es en verdad conmigo.

-ama... tengo papas fritas en mi bolso, quiere?-claro que mi bolso siempre se queda en la pieza de rin.

-no puedo, si como este vestido me quedara mas ajustado y sabes como odio las cosas ajustadas- me dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos. Definitivamente hoy rin pensaba en matarme.

**Porqué falsear, si ser uno es ganar.**

**Porqué engañarse y mentirse.**

_Rin pov_

Este mikuo es malvado, me quiere dar de comer cosas que no puedo pero bueno el es así, es malo sin saberlo.

-dime Ama.. que soy yo para usted?- me dijo mikuo, estaba sonrojado y se veía tan lindo.

-ya lo sabes, eres mi caballero negro, mi único confidente- le dije yo, cuando lo vi parecía muy desanimado, sabia que a mikuo le pasaba algo, y debe ser por mis palabras. Sin mirarlo me arme de valor y dije- Sin duda alguna, mikuo es mi caballero negro, no importa como el sea visto por la sociedad, sea visto como héroe o no, lo importante para el es defender a quien el obedece por eso el nunca sera blanco, eso significa que nunca podrá ser teñido por ningún color, si yo fuera mala y el mundo estaría en mi contra, el único caballero que estará a mi lado sera el único que no puede ser teñido por ningún color, ese eres tu mikuo.- le dije con una sonrisa muy sincera.

**Sé vos, nomas, que al mundo salvarás,**

**aunque muchos lo hagan difícil.**

Mi caballero negro sonrió y dijo- así que el mundo en contra tuyo.. sera muy interesante defenderte- me dijo abrazándome.

Yo no daba mas del sonrojo, sin duda alguna correspondí el abrazo, si, definitivamente mi caballero negro era el pensarlo le dije- Que soy yo para ti?- no podía creer lo que había preguntado, ahora si me moría de la vergüenza.

Mikuo pensó un rato y me dijo- eres mi princesa transparente- me dijo, esta vez no entendí- aunque muchos traten de pintarte de un color, tu nunca dejaras de mostrarte como eres, por eso tu fiel caballero negro nunca se ira de tu lado.

**Sigamosnos****, como hasta acá,**

**prometiendomé que lo entendiste.**

Cuando nos separamos senti un gran vacío, pero no importo mucho cuando el me agarro de la mano y nos fuimos a mi habitacion, el unico lugar donde dejabamos de finjir.

_Mikuo pov_

No me puedo sentir mas feliz despues de por fin entender que decia mi princesa cada vez que me decia caballero negro, antes yo lo tenia entendido que siempre fue malo, pero para rin para mi amada rin era bueno, sentia un gran alivio por dentro.

Nos dirigimos como siempre a la habitacion de rin, pero esta vez agarrados de las manos, yo no aguantaba mas de la verguenza pero siempre mirando al frente, no dejaria que nadie lastime a rin.

**Digamos fue!..si algo anda mal**

**Cumple sus sueños quien resiste.**

Yo y rin somos tan distintos, ella es blanco y yo negro, ella es decidida y yo no, ella parece un angel y yo un demonio, ella es todo lo elegante y coqueto, yo soy un chico mas.

Pero cuando entramos a la habitacion de rin, dejamos de ser mayordomo y ama, somos amigos y confidentes.

-Mikuo, me duelen los pies- me dijo mirando para otro lado, se veia tan tierna.

-sabes rin? eres lo mas lindo que me paso en la vida- le dije, sabia que esta felicidad no duraria mucho, pero me sentia bien estar al lado de ella y nada mas que ella.

-Mikuo... yo te amo- me dijo mientras yo sacaba sus sandalias de tacon alto.

-yo tambien mi linda rin- si, definitivamente este dia era el mejor, sin ningun remordimiento me acerque lentamente a ella, yo.. queria probarla, queria sentir su dulce sabor que ninguno jamas pudo probar, me sentia bien ser el primero para ella.

Ambos nos acercamos, mi respiracion se mezclava con la de ella, ella cerro sus ojos esperando lo que ambos ansiamos, yo tambien los cerre, soy muy cobarde, pero cuando hicieron contactos nuestros labios no podiamos detenernos, era tan adictivo este sabor.

Cuando desgraciadamente nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos, y ella con lagrimas en los ojos me abrazo tan fuerte como pudo pensando que me alejaria y me dijo en el oido- yo.. no aguanto mas- yo, queria ayudarla, pero no sabia como, soy un simpre mayordomo y ella una elegante princesa para todos.

**Yo sé. Dirás..**

**Muy duro es aguantar.**

-Rin.. sabes? para mi eres la princesa mas perfecta que existe-le dije mientras agarraba un pedazo de algodon que habia sobre su mesita- no necesitas maquillaje, tu eres linda asi como eres- le dije con una sonrisa- asi como eres de bruta, adicta a los pasteles, a los juegos, a las peleas- mientras decia eso me aparte un poco de ella para limpiarle la cara que estaba llena de rimel debido a que lloro.

_Rin pov_

Mikuo, sin duda, es el amor de mi vida.

-Mikuo tu siempre me aguantas en todo, por eso es que yo me esfuerzo por ver un dia donde mi madre este orgullosa de mi- le dije muy decidida.

Mikuo me sonrio de nuevo y me dijo- esa es mi princesa, pero tu no tienes que depender de mi, la fuerza que tienes para aguantar, viene de tus ganas de vivir y ser como tu quieres- yo estaba muy sorprendida.

**Mas quien aguanta,**

**es el que existe.**

Sin saber porque lo sente en la cama a mikuo y yo me apoye arriba de el, y sin mas que decir, lo bese, lo bese como nunca habia besado a nadie, no queria que se fuera de mi- prometeme que nunca me dejaras- le dije entre besos que el me correspodia.

-Nunca lo hare rin, siempre sere tu caballero negro, nunca te dejare- me dijo con una sonrisa melancolica, sabia que sus palabras eran de consuelo, yo igual deshice todos esos pensamientos, no queria un adios entre los dos, no queria.

**Si aquel, se va**

**No llores, ni mires atrás.**

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, después de la fiesta, llego a oidos de mi madre, que yo me bese con un simple sirviente, ese dia. Ese dia perdi a mi unico amigo, a mi unico confidente, a mi unico caballero negro.<p>

**Aunque muchos te lo hagan triste.**

Sabia que venia mi casamiento con el principe gakupo, y no habia nada que pudiera impedirlo, me dirigi a mi habitacion, no habia nada que hacer todo me hacia acordar a el, nose como vi el abridor de cartas.

Me acerque a el mirando su elegante forma, eran tan lindo, tan lindo como mikuo, facil de agarrar pero mortal si lo usas mal. Sonrei cuando pense eso, sin mas que agregar mis manos dirigieron el abre cartas a mi cuello, esperando este hermoso futuro, pero antes de hacer esa hermosa travesura, vi una rosa en mi ventanal.

Esa rosa era roja como la sangre, sin duda era lo mas bonito que veria antes de morir, agarre la rosa y veo como un papel se cae...

* * *

><p>Hoy con mis 22 años estoy preparada para mi boda con el principe gakupo, cuando nos casemos seremos rey y reina.<p>

Hoy dejare todo para ganar mucho mas.

Hoy dire adios a lo que mas amo, a mikuo.

_Normal pov_

-Mira que bonita se ve rin- decia miku, su mejor amiga - que envidia, hermosa figura y con un principe perfecto.

-si, no hay nada que pueda pedir esa princesa- dijo teto.

Rin pov

Camino al altar, el fin de mi vida, la unica esperanza, un trozo de papel.

Lo unico que decia era lo unico que queria que los demas me dijeran.

**"Si aquel, se va**

**No llores, ni mires atrás.**

**La vida busca instruirte."**

**Mikuo**

Gracias mikuo, mi amado principe negro.

Hola!

es mi primer fic de vocaloid

me siento muy feliz

disculpen que tuve algunas faltas de ortografía TwT

Rin y Mikuo son tan lindos :L


End file.
